A Trifling Quarrel
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Arguments were stated by the smallest action sometimes. Scott happened to listen in to the commentary of exatly that. Spoilers for Skyhook (6/6/15).


This came to me when I thought of the original series Scott, who – as we were sometimes shown – always seemed to listen in to Thunderbird Two's radio. It's nothing special, just hopefully something to fill a gap before Saturday.

By the way, how good do the next trailers look? This new series almost fills the gap of the original, though I will always love it.

* * *

"Take it away, Gordon."

"FAB."

Scott didn't clock Thunderbird Two as he headed for Cirus. If he had, he would have noticed the slightly uncontrolled and very messy piloting and known instantly what they were in for, but no, his focus was strongly pulled elsewhere.

Scott couldn't say he was enjoying any moment of this trip. The journey was horrendous, being stuck in a hurricane was dreadful and nearly falling thousands and thousands of metres to the ground was terrifying. So after heaving himself back up into Thunderbird One, listening to Brains wise words and breaking off to save himself some serious engine failure and possible bodily harm, he decided to tune into the radio of Thunderbird Two. Not, of course, because he was checking up on Virgil and Gordon, but because there was little else to do whilst they waited for Alan and Thunderbird Three to arrive.

The first thing to hit his ears should have made him switch off, but just as always, he couldn't help to remain tuned in so he knew exactly what was going on.

"I meant carefully."

"I am being careful!" Gordon sounded extremely affronted as though he was being put-upon. "We're trapped in a hurricane remember?"

"A perfect reason to be more careful."

"I'm trying." The aquanaut's next words were almost indecipherable. Almost. But they all had very good hearing. "I'd like to see you do better."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just focus on whatever it is you're doing."

"I can't do anything, so I'm focusing on your appalling skills as a pilot."

"Hey, it's not my fault this thing is larger and heavier than Thunderbird Four."

"That's an insult."

' _This is an insult,'_ Scott thought as he listened in, hoping he wouldn't have to stick a word in edgeways. Things had settled for a while and Alan was close to arriving on the scene from the status reports he was giving John, and then – like flames given oxygen – the ever simmering issue was propelled tenfold.

"Gordon, I want control back."

"Fine, come down here and do the piloting yourself."

"I will."

Gordon wasn't known for his stubborn streak, but when he wanted to use it, he really could make a go of it, "Well I think I'm just fine where I am."

"Do you want me to release the pod?"

"Don't you mean, do you want to release the pod? You'd come crashing down with it."

"No, the systems are back online, I just need you to give me control."

Scott didn't need to be able to see Gordon's face to know that was something he wouldn't relinquish, despite it being wise at a time like this. He and Virgil had wound themselves up and backing down was not an option for either of them. And their father had called him the stubborn one?

At least he knew when to back down.

* * *

Thunderbird Three was soon to join International Rescues list of failed attempts and malfunctions with the destruction of the rocket's number two engine. Scott seriously hoped some down time could follow this as they had quite a few repairs and checks to run through now thanks to Fischler.

"Alan, you're rolling like a log." At this point, Scott didn't think the pilot and aquanaut were even listening to the new predicament, their bickering coming over on the radio still.

"I've got to try again, Cirus-"

"It's too fragile now, you can't risk any further damage to it."

"FAB."

Though by the time Alan pulled away, there was a victor. Gordon had backed down – most probably under severe threat of damage equal to any that was obtained by Thunderbird Two – and was now the co-pilot again. Virgil was once again in the Captain's seat and ostensibly rather pleased.

Scott was pleased for the peace break. Of course it wouldn't last, especially considering they were stuck in the middle of a hurricane. A category five one at that.

But they were all stuck in the same predicament now. They had a rescue which had exhausted their options, damaged their crafts and mentally worn them down. Even Brains had run out of ideas considering Fischler has abandoned anything to do with the words _"safety"_ and _"slow"_ and no doubt anything involving _'margins for error'_ and possible _'accident'_ situations. They had been reduced to throwing ideas at each other, bouncing them off in the hope one would be plausible.

"We could bring in Kayo."

"She's still tracking down a lead on The Hood. Besides, Thunderbird Shadow could never reach that altitude." They really were running low on ideas now. "Can they risk using those halo-suits?"

"I'm sorry, but the chance of survival is exactly zero." Well, there was his last idea thrown out the window and hung out to dry.

"Maybe we can create a slow leak." Alan suggested, trying to help, trying to save lives. It wasn't his fault that what he said was about to lead to another torrent of argumentation. It wasn't like he was even aware of the first.

It began as Gordon completely agreed, "Yeah, use a smart projectile. Hit those balloons with a scatter shot of needles."

"Great Idea," The sarcasm was dripping. "The slightest perforation and they explode."

"Do you have to shoot down every idea?"

"I'm not the one shooting things down!" Scott had to agree that was very true.

Alan – as the feisty child he could be – intervened, defending Gordon's point and only adding to the complications. This always seemed to happen. They could never let an argument end where it seemed fitting, there had to be an attempt to bite back and have the last word or the winning proposal. "Hey, at least he's trying!"

"We're not just giving up!" Gordon's outburst clearing offended Virgil and Scott wondered how they could still be sat next to each other and not grabbing at the other's throat.

"Who are you saying is giving up?"

"Since when did you call the shots?"

He really had had enough now. This was becoming childish, getting them nowhere and becoming extremely old very quickly. That, and it was adding to his possible headache.

"Quiet, everyone!"

Silence from his brothers meaning he could actually think and start working on a new plan that might work, even though he seriously believed they could have met their match.

Though he had to say, it had been quite a while since he'd had to break up arguments between the three youngest of the family.

And it made for a (strangely) nice change.


End file.
